DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack
}} Revolution Super Black Box Pack is the 22nd DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 65 + 167 cards. *This set was first sold at the Next Gen World Hobby Fair 2016 Winter on January 23, 2016 before the official release date of January 30, 2016. *This set contains more collaboration cards than DMX-12, and collaboration targets extend to other Takara Tomy card games or CoroCoro comics, and even as far as to famous franchises such as Puzzle and Dragons, Sonic the Hedgehog and Toy Story. *This set contains more unprecedented mechanics and features, such as the ability to evolve from the player's hand or a booster pack, a loss prevention effect that makes the player lose the game, and an Aquan that can be used as a 2000 million Due-Yen token. *This set reprints many metagame favourites that sell for extreme prices due to lack of reprints, such as Upheaval, VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting", Meteorite Ryusei the Flash and Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge. *This set has an abnormally huge amount of cards whose power isn't divisible by 500. *This set introduces the first card in Duel Master's 14-year history that has 10000 power. *This set reintroduces Heroes Cards, but they were featured in low rarity cards. DMX-22a Contents *S1/S6 VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" *S2/S6 Java Jack, Ultra Flash *S3/S6 Jackpot Batoriser *S4/S6 Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *S5/S6 Meteorite Ryusei the Flash *S6/S6 Codeking Khachaturian *1/59 Kanzencrime, Criminal Nobleman *2/59 Dione *3/59 Zexy, Fallen Angel of Confession *4/59 Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon *5/59 Titan Giant *6/59 *7/59 Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon *8/59 Italic Giant *9/59 Codename Snake *10/59 Lance of Tonginus *11/59 Sarvarti, Thunder Spirit Knight *12/59 Oriotis Judge *13/59 Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric *14/59 Phantasm Clutch *15/59 Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal *16/59 Whirlwind Tailspin *17/59 Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage *18/59 Sanctuary of the Mother *19/59 Master Weapon - All Yes *20/59 Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *21/59 Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush *22/59 Faerie Shower *23/59 Curse of Resurrection and Clash *24/59 Crossheim, Spirit of Gold *25/59 Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal *26/59 Force Again *27/59 Submarine Fortress Lair *28/59 Chulal Reis, Black Tie of Heaven Descent *29/59 Denden Percussion *30/59 Curse of Resurrection and Clash *31/59 Missile Burst G *32/59 Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *33/59 Future Blueprint *34/59 Taka, Duema Star *35/59 Endra Pappi *36/59 Terraform, Kenda Magic *37/59 Daiki, Duema Boy *38/59 Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian *39/59 Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings *40/59 Logic Circle *41/59 Commander Innocent *42/59 Deepsea Typhoon *43/59 Fortune Slot *44/59 Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake *45/59 Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *46/59 Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *47/59 Bloody Cross *48/59 Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon *49/59 Kerora, Up Cider *50/59 Ninja Typhoon *51/59 Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor *52/59 Silver Scoop *53/59 Baby Birth *54/59 Pixie Life *55/59 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *56/59 Hot Spring Crimson Meow *57/59 Ultramotion Rage Crystal *58/59 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage *59/59 Animabelgis, Fuuma Savage DMX-22b Contents *1/??? January 1月 *2/??? February 2月 *3/??? March 3月 *4/??? April 4月 *5/??? May 5月 *6/??? June 6月 *7/??? July 7月 *8/??? August 8月 *9/??? September 9月 *10/??? October 10月 *11/??? November 11月 *12/??? December 12月 *13/??? Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat 激熱 カ・レーパン *14/??? Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ 超無法無敵宇宙合金武闘鼓笛魔槍絶頂百仙閻魔神拳銃極太陽友情暴剣R・M・Gチームエグザイル～カツドンと仲間たち～ *15/??? Mauchu, One Extreme (Drawn by the artist of Pokemon Pocket Monsters) *16/??? Aquan (Can be used as a Due-Yen token) *17/??? Hyperspatial Guard Hole (Dramatic Card) *18/??? Egoist, Zenith of "Me" 「我」の極 エゴイスト *19/??? Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *20/??? Backbeard バックベアード(水木しげる先生コラボカード) *21/??? Parlock, Crossword パーロック～交差の石板(クロスワード)～ *22/??? Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage 寝転ぶ猫 ニャンニャン (Illustration is a real-life picture of a cat) *23/??? Emeral *24/??? The Black Box ザ・ブラック・ボックス *25/??? Heaven's Gate (Heroes Card, Yaeko) *26/??? モーコリ娘選抜総選挙! Mokori Girls final candidates! イチオシ!　ハラグロフェスティバル! Recommend! Haraguro festival! *27/??? Brain Storm (Heroes Card, ________) *28/??? *29/??? Gaial Kaiser *30/??? Mega Making Dragon メガ・メイキング・ドラゴン *31/??? Mega Making Dragon *32/??? Mega Making Dragon *33/??? Narrataro, Explosive Passion 爆熱血 ナレ太郎 *34/??? Come On Legend カモン・レジェンド *35/??? Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova (Collaboration with Dragon Zakura) *36/??? Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet (こしたてつひろ先生描き下ろしカード) *37/??? Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie (Drawn by a doujin artist (秋★枝先生)) *38/??? *39/??? Come On Pippi *40/??? Awoken Zeus Olympios *41/??? Red Dragon Caller, Sonia　赤龍喚士・ソニア　 *42/??? *43/??? Eureka Program (Heroes Card, Yuuya) *44/??? Pack E, The Super Electromagnetic 超電磁 パックE *45/??? Dangerous Grandpa 爆笑必至(デンジャラス) じーさん *46/??? *47/??? Darslain, Dream Knight (Heroes Card, ________) *48/??? Hyperspatial Revive Hole (新規イラストホイル版) *49/??? Demonic Vice (ゴクオー君コラボカード) *50/??? Intense Vacuuming Twist (新規イラストVer.) *51/??? Intense Vacuuming Twist (New Illustration) *52/??? Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century *53/??? Aqua Patrol (俺はまだ本気出してないだけ コラボカード) *54/??? *55/??? Necrodragon End of the World (Drawn by a manga artist (福本伸行先生)) *56/??? *57/??? Duema Revolution デュエマ革命 (Signed Card) *58/??? Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon (Heroes Card, Etsu) *59/??? Jester Brain (Heroes Card, Hakase) *60/??? The=Deadman, Dragon Edge *61a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 61b/?? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins (Part 1 of a 3 segment card) *62a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 62b/?? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins (Part 2 of a 3 segment card) *63a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 63b/?? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins (Part 3 of a 3 segment card) *64/??? Treasure Cruise *65/??? デュエマーランド～レインボー・ドリーム～ デュエマーランド～ナイト・パレード～ *66/??? Sasoris, Dragon Edge (Foil) *67/??? Pacific Champion *68/??? *69/??? Rockman EXE & Katta ロックマンエグゼ＆勝太 (Collaboration with Rockman EXE franchise) *70/??? Faerie Life *71/??? Bolshack Dragon (Footprints) *72/??? Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (Footprints) *73/??? *74/??? *75/??? Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon (Footprints) *76/??? *77/??? Cocco Lupia (Footprints) *78/??? *79/??? Royal Straight Flush Kaiser (Mysterious Joker version) *80/??? Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *81/??? School Man (Dramatic Card) *82/??? Karate Potato (Collaboration with Toy Story) *83/??? Cheering Pippi (Heroes Card, Hokaben) *84/??? Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword *85/??? Galberius Dragon *86/??? Aqua Surfer (New illustration) *87/??? *88/??? *89/??? Möbius Cloister *90/??? Shinboo, Great Writer 大作家 シンボー *91/??? Liberation of the End (Heroes Card, Basara) *92/??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight (New Illustration) *93/??? Heaven's Gate (Collaboration with Kantokufuyukitodoki) *94/??? Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal (Drawn by the artist of Shaman King) *95/??? Pakurio (Dramatic Card) *96/??? Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge *97/??? *98/??? Ida, the Great Enigma (Dramatic Card, Attack on Titan Parody Version) *99/??? Alice, Chaos Witch (Heroes Card, Erito Erairo) *100/??? Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator *101/??? Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero *102/??? Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist *103/??? Hamukatsu's Hundred Barrel Illust Pen ハムカツのイラスト百烈ペン *104/??? Izumo, Son of God 神の子 イズモ *105/??? Jace, the Mind Sculptor *106/??? S Maneki S・マネーキ *107/??? King Poisonous Mushroom キング・シビレアシダケ *108/??? *109/??? Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon 鋼龍 クシャルダオラ (Collboration with Monster Hunter) *110/??? Wanwanwan, Wankorage 素晴らしい犬 (ワンコレイジ) ワンワンワン (Illustration is a real-life picture of a dog) *111/??? Wanwanwan, Wankorage 素晴らしい犬 (ワンコレイジ) ワンワンワン (Illustration is a real-life picture of a dog) *112/??? Let's Dogiragon *113/??? Fantasy Fish (No text) *114/??? Locomotiver (デュエマトレインコラボイラスト) *115/??? Transcendental Man 超越男 *116a/??? Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander 時空の司令 コンボイ・トレーラー 116b/??? Convoy, Awakened Commander 司令官の覚醒者 コンボイ (Transformers) *117/??? Dice Dice, Ultra Eureka (Collaboration with Monopoly) *118/??? King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *119/??? Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier (Heroes Card, Duema Land President) *120/??? Bishamon Kid 120b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *121/??? Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord 121b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *122/??? Mystery Hippo *123/?? Gaiohburn, Head General Sword *123b/??? Gairaioh, Victory Head *124/??? DNA Spark (Collaboration with WIXOSS) *125/??? Atakamaito Q, Blinding Speed 瞬速のアタカマイトβ *126/??? Don Katsudon, Outlaw (ハムカツVer.) *127/??? Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber (Keshikasu-kun Version) *128/??? Nicol Bolas *129/??? Rolan, the Oracle *130/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Baby) *131/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Student) *132/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Marriage) *133/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Old Age) *134/??? Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire (Collaboration with Yakuza (video game)|Yakuza) *135/??? Entertainer of Stealing and Lying (New Artwork) *136/??? Rarity Resistance レアリティ・レジスタンス *137/??? *138/??? Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade *139/??? Marrow Ooze, the Twister (Collaboration with ZoZoZoZombie-kun) *140/??? Faerie Life (Osaka) *141/??? Faerie Life *142/??? Faerie Life *143/??? Faerie Life (Hakata-ku) *144/??? Faerie Life *145/??? Faerie Life *146/??? Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon *147/??? The Red, Lightning Sonic (Collaboration with Sonic the Hedgehog) *148/??? Erikatchu, Snow Faerie (Heroes Card) *149/??? *150/??? Bolbalzak Ex *151/??? Deep Operation *152/??? Power Puzzle *153/??? Terror Pit (Forbidden Text) *154/??? Testa Rossa, Drastic 灼熱憤怒 (トラスティック) テスタ・ロッサ *155/??? Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon (Heroes Card) *156/??? Ragnarok, the Clock (Collaboration with Ace Attorney) *157/??? Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental (Heroes Card, ________) *158/??? Vanilla Zone バニラ・ゾーン *159/??? Aqua Teacher (パスカル先生コラボカード) *160/??? Great Waste （グレート・サンクス） *161/??? *162/??? *163/??? Girls Journey ガールズ・ジャーニー *164/??? Mitzi, Guardian of Development Department 開発部の守護者 ミッチー *165/??? Yomi, Humanity Left God 左神人類 ヨミ *166/??? Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform 究極生命体　Z *167/??? Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God 右神のイザナイ ゾロスター Unnumbered */??? Faerie Gift フェアリー・ギフト (Heroes Card, Rambo) */??? Ultramotion Rage Crystal 伝説の秘法 超動 */??? Ryusei In The Dark リュウセイ・イン・ザ・ダーク */??? Faerie Miracle フェアリー・ミラクル */??? Paradise Aroma パラダイス・アロマ */??? Meteorite Ryusei the Flash 閃光のメテオライト・リュウセイ */??? Upheaval 魔天降臨 (Dramatic Card) */??? Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon 光器パーフェクト・マドンナ */??? Bronze-Arm Tribe 青銅の鎧 */??? Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush 勝利宣言 鬼丸「覇」 */??? Flame Lance Trap フレイムランス・トラップ */??? Bolshack Corodragon ボルシャック・コロドラゴン */??? Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor (Heroes Card, Anne) Trivia Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs